Marine down
by rebecca bell
Summary: the team works a case of a fallen marine who was murdered and left in an ally way
1. Chapter 1

**just giving this a try let me know what you think so far! reviews please! **

Today was gonna be a long day Gibbs could feel it in his gut, his famous gut was never wrong, well hardly ever wrong there was that one time when he thought Kate was in love with Tony. Turns out they just liked to annoy each other a lot.

"Here's your coffee boss", McGee said holding out the cup.

"Aren't you going to thank the boy Gibbs?" Someone asked from behind him, "after all it is the polite thing to do, but then who said you were ever polite."

His gut was telling him not to turn around. But he did anyways. "Fornell. You come to give me hell or wait don't tell me you need my brain to help solve your problems."

"A marine was killed last night, he was found in an ally out on 35th street. Shot twice, once in the leg another in the forehead."

"Ouch" Tony said from his desk where he sat listening to the story.

Fornell shot him a look.

"I'm just saying that it had to hurt, I mean I have this problem in my knee from an old basketball inj….."

"Tony?"

"Yes boss?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry boss."

"So you're handing this case to me and my team."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you and your, team, he said glancing around, would investigate since this is your field, and we are greatly busy."

"No problem now get out of here and let me do what I do best."

"Later, and Gibbs lets set up a day to go fishing" he said backing up.

"Have your people call my people and set it up."

"You aint got no people Gibbs."

"Sure I do."

With that Fornell left giving them a salute from the elevator.

"Tony!"

"Yes boss"

"Tell ducky to suit up" "Kate get the car and McGee?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Thanks, now lets go."

"Yes, boss"


	2. Chapter 2

"He drives like a bat out of hell!" Kate whispered to Toney.

"I heard that Kate, now stop whining and get to work"

"Yes boss, sorry."

"Yeah Kate get to work, this dead guy isn't gonna do it for you."

"Shut up Toney"

"I think we all should get to work McGee said."

"Is that right probe, well then probe get to work," Toney said thrusting his pack into McGee's arms and heading over to a hot blond who was being questioned by an officer.

"You know he could learn how to use the words please and thank you," McGee said turning to Kate.

"That's a nice wish McGee, but we're lucky if he washes his hands after he uses the bathroom."

"Wait you don't know something I don't do you?"

"Don't sweat it McGee I'm sure even a flea brain like Toney remembers to wash his hands, he probably even sings the ABC's while he dose it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah now lets get to work"


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY ABOUT THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME EARLYER BUT HERES A LONGER CHAPTER FOR YOU RVIEWS ARE APRECIATED AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWD AND FOR CORECTING MY SPELLING. **

They had collected evidence and taken pictures. Now they were back at headquarters.

" Run the evidence down to Abby, McGee" Gibbs said. "Make sure to tell her everything we know so far."

"I'm on it boss"

"Ten bucks says Abby has to tell him to back off," Kate said to Tony as they watched him walk to the elevator.

" I might be a flea brain Kate but I'm not stupid enough to take a bet I know I'll lose."

DOWN TO THE LAB

"McGee! To what do I owe this visit?"

"We have a dead marine, Abby"

"Really, who did it"

"ugh, I don't know I was, well we were hopping you might figure it out"

"And how do you suppose I'd do that, your to close McGee a girl needs her personal space"

"Sorry"

"Now how do I go about figuring it out now?"

" Here you go evidence, Ducky is working on getting the second bullet out, the victim was Vincent Loral a marine and he is a very popular guy. He was 31, blond and very muscular."

"McGee"

"Yeah?"

"I don't need to know what he looks like I don't run a dating service I run a lab now about this second bullet?"

" Right, it traveled from his leg into the buttocks"

"Ouch"

" Yeah, that's what Tony said, where is Tony he's usually the one who brings me the evidence"

"Him and Kate are with Gibbs, they're deciding on who they want to visit first"

" I see, well I think I'd shoot for the girlfriend"

" Ok, why the girlfriend?"

"Because she has 4 different restraining orders from 4 different people all victims claim she tried to kill them"

" Ok we'll start there, thanks Abby"

"No problem now get to work McGee and bring me more evidence"

"Will do"

BACK UP STAIRS

"Boss, me and Abby found out that the girlfriend………"

"Has 4 restraining orders on her and all for supposedly trying to kill each victim?" Tony said finishing for him "Yeah we are way ahead of you like always Probie but thanks anyways, now get ready me and you are going to talk to Miss. Avon."

"Who?"

"The girlfriend McGee" Tony said rolling his eyes, "Who else, barney sorry to disappoint you but there will be no talking to a purple dinosaur on my watch"

"Lets just go" McGee said.

"I'm driven" Tony said.

"There's a letter to my family in the top drawer of my desk Kate, if I don't make it back make sure they get it please."

"You got it, McGee"


End file.
